Ese y muchos más
by Gleekylover1
Summary: En una pijamada, el cuarteto de iCarly Wendy juegan a "Verdad o desafío", ¿Qué pasaría si iThink They Kissed nunca sucedió y Carly le preguntara algo incómodo a cierta rubia y a un cierto castaño? One-Shot


**¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba aburrida**

* * *

_Eran cerca de las 10 p.m, un sábado. La rubia se había quedado a dormir en el apartamento de la castaña, como de costumbre, pero habían decidido tener una "pijamada" así que invitaron a Freddie, a Gibby y a Wendy. Claro que los chicos dormirían en la sala o con Spencer, pero mientras estuvieran despiertos, estarían todos reunidos._

Bueno, yo propongo que juguemos verdad o desafío- Sugirió Wendy

Está bien - Aceptó Carly - Gibby, pásame esa botella de peppy-cola vacía

Toma - Dijo el gordito amable extendiendo su brazo

Muy bien, la tapa pregunta, la base responde - Dijo Carly

Gibby comenzó a girar la botella y Le dio a Carly y a Wendy

¿Verdad o desafío?- Preguntó

Desafío- Dijo la pelirroja más que segura.

Ok, te desafió a... - Comenzó a pensar en opciones

Sam le susurró algo

Sí, tienes razón - Dijo Carly - Bien, Wendy te desafío a que le des un besito en la mejilla a Gibby

Como sea - suspiró

Luego le dió un besito de menos de 0.25 segundos y Gibby se sonrojó un poco

¡Giremos la botella!- Dijo Freddie

Ok, yo la giro - se ofreció Sam

Gibby a Carly - Anunció Freddie

_Y así pasaron por el resto de una media hora, siempre tocaba a Gibby, Carly o a Wendy, pero no les tocaba ni a Sam y peor a Freddie, así que Carly decidió que era injusto, y que era hora que les preguntasen algo a uno de ellos._

Bueno no les ha tocado a ninguno desde que empezamos a jugar, así que sin la botella yo voy a preguntarle a uno de ustedes - Ordenó Carly

Ambos asintieron.

Perfecto, Sam, ¿Verdad o desafío?

Verdad- Respondió sin pensarlo

Bueno, ¿Es verdad que con Freddie diste tu primer beso?- Dijo en broma, sólo quería ver la reacción de su mejor amiga, la cuál normalmente sería, reírse, vomitar, gritar o algo por el estilo.

Ambos palidecieron sonrojados, ¿Cómo había descubierto su secreto?

¡Tú le dijiste! - Amenazó Sam formando un puño

¡Yo no dije nada! - Dijo sincero, y después de decirlo se fue corriendo

Carly, Gibby y Wendy miraban atónitos aquella escena, ¿De verdad se habían besado?

¡Ven acá! - Gritó Sam tomándolo del cuello de la camisa (de la parte de atrás)

Luego lo tiró al piso, tomó sus manos y gritó:

¿Por qué le dijiste?

¡Yo no dije nada! - Repitió - ¡Seguro tú le dijistes!

Sam, no le creyó y comenzó a pegarle y a abofetearle

¡CHICOS! - gritó Carly aún sorprendida

¿Qué?- Dijeron al unísono

¡Nadie dijo nada! - Gritó de nuevo, sin acercarse a Sam

¿Eh? - Dijeron los dos confundidos

Yo sólo lo dije en broma - suspiró

Ambos palidecieron de nuevo, Sam se levantó y después de ella, Freddie también

¿Por qué no me dijeron que compartieron su primer beso juntos? - Dijo un poco enojada

No me siento cómoda si te lo digo enfrente de ellos - Dijo Sam señalando a Gibby y a Wendy

Entonces salgamos de mi habitación - Dijo Carly con una cara de "Qué mas da"

El trio de iCarly se dirigió al pasillo

Hablen - Ordenó Carly

Sam y Freddie se miraron incómodos

Bueno, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que iría a hablar con Freddie cuando dije que el no había besado a nadie? - Dijo Sam con una voz casi inaudible

Carly asintió

Pues, yo estaba en la escalera de emergencias, ella vino, dijo que tampoco había besado a nadie, y sucedió - Confesó Freddie

No puedo creerlo - Dijo Carly incrédula

Sam se encogió de hombros

Es que, no puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigos hayan intimado y no me hayan... - Freddie la interrumpió

No Carly, no fue así

Sólo fue un besito y ya - Agregó Sam

Será mejor que me vaya - Dijo Freddie nervioso

Sí, yo también - Concordó Sam

¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Van a besarse? - Dijo Carly molestosa

Ambos la miraron con cara de furia y ella se rió

Buenas noches a ustedes también - Dijo entrando a su habitación

Sam y Freddie comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la sala principal, Freddie rompió el hielo

¿Te gustó? - Dijo un poco nervioso

¿Qué si me gusto qué? - Dijo, pero luego observando su mirada, se sonrojó y dijo - Ah... ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Simple curiosidad - Confesó

Bueno a decir verdad... Sí - Sam comenzó a sentir como el ardor de sus mejillas subía

A mi también me gustó - Dijo Freddie sin pensar lo que decía

Ambos se sonríeron y salieron del apartamento

Sam se iba despedir de Freddie pero antes de decirlo Freddie le había robado un beso.

Este también me gustó - Sonrió picaramente.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Reviews please! es gratis y sin cuenta!**


End file.
